Code Lyoko XANA Returns Destinies Beyond!
by Xiles
Summary: X.A.N.A Back but the Gang has new friends and team!
1. Chapter 1

A new Kid or two arrived in The Kadic Junior High school There names Uyouza and, Tison Soon they would be friends with the Code Lyoko gang or would they be enmies or both?

"its so great to be at Kadic schools again!"Uyouza shouted.

"i know!"Replied Tison a voice yelled at them far away "GET TO CLASS NOW!"."What?"Asked Uyouza. Tison replied to the voice"Were new!"The voice shouted"oh well follow me! your first class math!"The Voice led The kids to their first class.

" your new students are here." replied with a smile"Why thank you jim!"."Hey look new kids can we trust them"Odd Asked his friends."I don't know Odd we don't know them yet."Jeremy replied."But we need more members for the Lyoko's Sake."Ulrich Replied."Ulrich's Right Jeremy"Said Aelita.

"Hmmm i guess but what if they get captured like William...?"Asked Jeremy nervously.

"Gotta take a risk jeremy"Said Yumi.

"Pay Attention now!Now Please Tell us your names"Said ."I'm Uyouza"Uyouza Said proudly."I'm Tison Uyouza's Best friend!"Tison Said happily."Please take your seats by Jeremy,Odd,Ulrich and Yumi boys"Said

The Boys Sat by The students they were told to sit by.

Odd Wispered to them"Meet me outside by the

sewer pipes."

Later After School Tison and, Uyouza meet Odd and his friends by the Sewer pipes.

"Follow us!"Odd said.

Odd and the others jumped down the sewer pipe Uyouza looked confused but Tison jumped down two and then after uyouza got down they closed the Sewer Told them to grab a Skateboard or Scooter once they did they followed them to the Factory then to the super Computer Jemerey described about how theres a virtual world and how we could be Lyoko Warriors Tison and Uyouza agreed happily but just as they did trouble happened in the ice sector.A Tower Was Deactivated.

"Jeremy The super computer reported A tower deactivated by X.E.N.A.!"Aelita shouted and worriedly"Lets go!Come on you guys yeesh your slow!"Odd said fastly climbing down the ladders and then getting in the transfer machines Ulrich,Yumi and Aelita followed.

"Scanning odd Veritlizing odd Scanning Yumi Scanning ulrich Virtitlizing Yumi and ulrich Scanning Aelita Virtlizing Aelita" Jeremy said."What do we do?"Asked Tison "Well i made you guys virtual appearances but if you wanna test them go ahead..."Jeremy said with a doubt in his anwser to Tison.

Uyouza and Tison went down the ladders and stepped in the telporters And Jeremy virtulized them to the ice sector.

Uyouza had a silver raven hooded cloak on with turnado pictures on it Tison had a red jacket with lightning on it. They Ran into five Mega Crabs."Hmm..."Uyouza jumped high and shot 3 turnado's they only destroyed two of them."MY TURN!"Shouted Tison holding his two daggers and Ran at them and stabbed 1 but got shot by one of them."OWUCH!"Jeremy shouted at Tison."CAREFULL! You have 70 lifepoints left."Ulrich chuckled and rushed in slashing at them The two last mega crabs were destroyed. 5 Hornets and 2 Manta's."Watch out ulrich!"Shouted Odd as he Jumped up and shot 5 lazer arrows taking out 3 hornets 1 manta.A Manta struck at odd making him loes around 60 lifepoints."Odd 40 lifepoints left watch it!"Yumi jumped up and threw her fans hitting the last hornets and manta's."Easy like Cake"Chuckled Yumi. "I SEE THE TOWER!"Shouted Aelita and ran for it but William stopped her.

K Chapter one done. But heres a Question should i do there name and then talk or should i do "dadada"Said Derp. You get the point.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Aelita. Hehe"William was Confident he would win."ODD NO!"Shouted Aelita.

As Odd jolted infront shooting 4 lazer arrows William reflected them and slashed Odd Divirtulizing him."Odd!"Ulrich shouted.

He jumped at William making 2 copies of em by his speed.

Then he made a triangle they slashed at william right when they all 3 slashed , William slashed them all.

"Ulrich! 40 life points left don't get hit again!"Jeremy Said.

"Alri-AAAAH!"Ulriched screamed as 2 mega crabs shot at ulrich divirtlizing him Yumi disracted them leaving Uyouza and Tison to Vs William.

"... Take this!" Tison ran at William slashing at him William Grunted but then kicked him.

"60 Life points Tison!" Tison Ran back at William Slashing at him , Uyouza appeared behind him shooting 5 turnado's "GAAAH!" Grunted William.

Yumi Shot her fans a the crabs she missed the weak spot of the mega crabs. then 3 blocks charged at her.

"I'll Distracted William Uyouza go help Yumi!" Uyouza nodded and shoot 5 Turnado's it destroyed 3 blocks.

"Thank you."Yumi jumped in the air throwing her fans at 1 Mega crab Destroying it.

A Mega Crab shot at Yumi , Aelita Charged to Make a energy field and shot it at the Mega Crab defending Yumi."Thanks Aelita!"Yumi Shouted across to her friend.

Tison Barely holding up blocking moves from william with only 20 life points left and then he Slashed at William hitting twice but Sadly William Slashed him Divirtlizing Tison.

Yumi And Uyouza both Jumped in the air screaming"Take this combo Fan Strike!" Uyouza Made 3 Turnado then they combined making a huge 10(feet),3(inches) Yumi threw her fans in it , speeding it up giving it more power and it hit william but william flee'd.

Yumi and Uyouza looked at Aelita "Go on Aelita your turn" Said yumi.

Aelita Walked in the Tower she put in "Code Lyoko"X.A.N.A The tower was activated and the world turned to the past of Tison and Uyouza interdoucing there selfs in math class in 's class.

(Just so you know When Uyouza Shoots turnado's there orginal hieght is 5,3.)


	3. Chapter 3

X.A.N.A corrupted a monster truck 3 of them then he started them and made them head for kadic.

Uyouza woke up early because of nightmares."That William guy is scary..."Uyouza said breathing hard.

Tison woke up from Uyouza."GO TO SLEEP DUDE!" "I Can't tison nightmares..." Uyouza said. Tison glared."Because of William? Dude he beat me and you don't see me worried of him..."Uyouza nodded in agreement."I'm going for a mourning walk"Uyouza got up and walked outside.

Uyouza Saw the three monster trucks."Wha...- must be racing..."When he looked closer and saw no passengers he panicked he called Jeremy,Ulrich and Odd he woke them up."Wha... moving trucks... yoru crazy little couz..."Odd said on the phone."I'm Not joking Cousin!"Uyouza Replied Shouting.

Back at the factory some one snuck in and was Virtlized into the Ice sector Uyouza Fianlly got Odd to wake up Ulrich and Odd met with told Odd and Ulrich to Go To the Factory Yumi and Jeremy are waiting Tison on his way i will hold these trucks up.

Uyouza Made a trap to pop the at the told Yumi and Tison to go to the ice sector Aelita is waiting there."Scanning Tison and Yumi Virtlization Yumi and Tison"Jeremy then wispered"Careful guys"Aelita waved at them."Jeremy sent me here and i found this guy he snuck in the factory and scanned his self his name is Leo.

The Person named Leo had a black vest on with a white under shirt on black gloves with red finger Tan Shorts and a silver chained necklace with two swords on his side and black Shoes."Hey. I found a tower with red aura didn't know what that meant heh..." Yumi thought what an idiot..."That means it Deactivated and it needs to be Activated!"Yumi and Tison ran in the direction Leo pointed he saw it at they ran into 3 looked at yumi."I got this" Tison told Ran ahead 2 mega tanks stood in Yumi's way. Yumi Jumped up and dodging the blastes of the Megatanks then she throw a fan at a Megatank and hit it perfectly exploding it.

Back at creepers shot at him Tison deflected them with his daggers then he charged at them and stabbed at one destroying it he got shot in the back"GAAH!"Tison got up and blocked the blasts of the last two showed up "Need help i had time to pratice some moves hehe "Leo said jumped up spun in the air then aimed down Spinning Tiger Destroyer!He started to glow yellow and he pounded into the two creeped leaving a huge crater.

Tison glared at him he felt weak considering Leo never even been in lyoko and he got his butt smirked and holded his hand out to help Tison up but Tison smacked it , Told Leo to leave him fianlly caught up with them and told them we should go help Yumi.

Back at Dodged the Megatank barely she throw a broken ice peice at the megatank with the Megatank smashed through it and shot at Yelled at yumi"Careful Yumi 50 life points left!"Yumi knew she might have to sacarifice herself so she jumped up threw her fan and it hit her butj ust as it did the Megatank's Blast hit her Divirtlizing Yumi.

Leo , Tison and Aelita arrived too late to help yumi , then Jeremy told them"Guys Ulrich and Odd Are coming." Ulrich and Odd spawned near them "Hey Aelita"Odd said Aelita replied back as normal Hello Conversation was interupted by 2 manta's that shot at Rushed at them he didn't want Leo to defeat them so he didn't think to dodge he got shot 3 times."Only 20 life points left Tison Stop being cocky!"

Back at three monster trucks still rampaged at the Adacdemy Uyouza sharp needles didn't pop the wheels , He got worried. He throw a dart at the wheels to be exact 5 darts. but they just got smashed once the wheel hit the he throw 2 knifes at one of the front wheels of one of the monster trucks The Front wheel popped and the monster truck flipped hitting another monster truck that hit a now how to get rid of the last one he thought.

Back In Got up Running at them raging the Manta's fired at him luckily Aeltia creativity ablity protected Tison by making a jumped up "HAAAH!"HE screamed as he stabbed the Manta's Weak spot exploding it but the other manta shot Tison divirtlizing Felt bad for not protecting him , then 2 hornets flew by the manta's Charged at them and yelled"Go I'll Distracted them!"Aelita , Leo , Yumi and Odd ran off.

Back to Throw sharp rocks at the wheel then the front right wheel popped but it kept going , Uyouza then panicked and grabbed Tison's Umbrella reason why was because Tison sharpened the end of it so if he got kidnapped he could stab them with his back right bell got a hole but it kept going then Uyouza put down spikes on the ground and when it came the left wheels popped.

Back At Could hear Ulrich scream as he knew Ulrich got divirtlized then he turned behind and saw 2 hornets coming , then he looked at Aelita"Go on Aelita , Yumi and Leo i got this." Leo Saw 2 megatanks way ahead of them so he ran off to vs them. Yumi and Aelita ran after Grabbed his right arm firmly and spoke"Hello wanna meet a friend of mine? you do? Lazer arrow!"Odd shot 10 arrows knowing it will definitly hornets exploded Odd decided to catch up with them "Hey Jeremy is Uyouza coming?"

Jeremy replied"Actual odd he isn't X.A.N.A has six monster trucks possesed but he took out three the othere three are coming from behind the school."Odd Slashed at the megatanks but kept hitting the armor Yumi and Aelita caught up Yumi yeleld at him"Sirously!? you hit the symbol not the armor! Watch!"Yumi jumped up shot her fan at it hitting it perfectly."Yumi 2 blocks behind us."Aelita warned nodded and charged at the blocks then hit a block destroying it but the other hit her back making her lose 30 life points."Yumi watch out!"Aelita Shouted as she shot a Energy field at the Block destroying it.

Leo was dodging the Megatank and when he dodge the mega tank hit Yumi thus making her loose 50 shouted at Leo and Yumi"YUMI you have 30 lifepoints left! and Leo stop dodging like that your getting others hurt!" Leo ran at the megatank it shot at aelita but yumi took the hit divirtlizing Leo Jumped up before it hit Aelita and stabbed it destroying it.

Aelita had a clear path to the tower now she at tried to stop the trucks but he couldn't the trucks where half a mile fro mthe school Back at walked in the tower she entered in the code "Code Lyoko" X.A.N.A just in time too The trucks were close to hitting Uyouza and the night returned to the past everyone sleeping peacefully.

Chapter 3 done time to anwser this b4 u think of asking me htis Yes Uyouza is little cousin of Odd Leo is a friend of mine's Lyoko OC if u want yours adding ask me only allowing 3 more.


	4. Chapter 4

At Lunch Leo sat by the Lyoko Gang Odd wispered"Did you guys hear theres a new girl in school!" Yumi thought oh great another girl that might take Ulrich... , Just as she thought that Sissi came over and yelled at Ulrich and the others "THAT NEW GIRL IS HOGGING ALL THE BOYS! None of them will talk to me!" Ulrich chuckled then replied "They never talked to you much."Sissi Stormed off furiously. Yumi Giggled Aelita looked like she had something on her mind so Jeremy asked her whats looked at Jeremy and replied to him"Well if you think about it... new students keep popping up Uyouza and Tison then Leo now a girl... " Jeremy nodded.

Odd butted in and said"Hey today's been calm" Ulrich agreed Uyouza got up and said"Maybe X.A.N.A is tired?" Leo butted in being funny"How is a Digital monster tired it has no brain just eltric call parts"he chuckled"Get it parts cuz there parts are made up by pixels!"Yumi looked at him like your sirous right? but Odd laughed too.

The new girl came over and interduced herself "Hi i'm Zaira" the girl named Zaira had blonde hair a rainbow sleeve shirt on with a heart on it and blue jeans and red was almost drolling over her and he was thinking wooow... Uyouza smirked and then the lunch bell ranged they all had gym class so did Zaira.

Jim spoke loud and clear"TODAY IS DODGEBALL! Boys vs Girls!" Odd knocked out 3 girls but then he saw Zaira and he paused dreaming of her then next he felt his chest get hit by The dodgeball Zaira shot "Youro ut Odd!" Shouted threw 2 dodgeballs one hitting Yumi and one hitting Zaira it was down to 5 guys 3 guys were Uyouza,Jeremy,Ulrich,Tison and Leo the girls were Aelita,Sissi and a girl named Milly Ulrich threw his dodgeball butm issed then Aeltia hit him with hit Jeremy Milly hit Tison Uyouza hit Milly and Sissi and Tison hit Aelita.

After Gym class they headed out to Science class that's when there day went from relaxing fun to X.A.N.A Trouble. was always so announced to the class "Today class is an experiment when chemicals meet chemicals!"She poured a red chemical into some blue one the colors changed to yellow and it smoked.X.A.N.A possessed the smoke passed out the Lyoko gang ran to the sewer Zaira followed quietly.

Jeremy went to the super computer"!... Guys the Tower in forest sector and desert is activated... X.A.N.A must of planned on making us split up... okay then Leo,Yumi,Aelita and Tison yos guys got ,Ulrich and Odd you guys got desert i equiped Uyouza with the ability to deactivate towers with my new chip now go!"As Jeremy virtlized them the Forest sector was swarmed with hornets megatanks and kranklets waiting for them.

Leo looked at the surrounding and then spoke"15 kranklets 3 megatanks 10 hornets... You guys go on i got this."Tison shoke no and yelled "I'm Staying to help!"Yumi and Aelita ran off Tison made 5 copies of him My new move Black Thunder!The four clones where gather energy in their palms and put it on the real Tison's palm then he striked he hit one megatank and a big explosion happened taking out two megatanks 5 hornets 3 kranklets.

Leo smirked and complimented him then he made a copy of him and shouted"2 blades hurt but 4 blades equal more power!"the copy stroke down 3 hornets,6 kranklets and a megatank , then the real Leo destroyed the rest of the kranklets and got jealous and then turned to Leo "I'm Tried of you proving me weak!" Leo looked confused."What? I'm just helping!"Tison was mad and he jumped from tree to tree to catch up with the others Leo stayed."Why does he hate me..."Leo wispered.

Back At Desert sector."What's up with these Manta's!"running from five of then turned and shoot 5 Tornado's right on the stabbed 7 hornets quickly . Odd shot down 6 blocks William appeared."I'm Back scummm"William said evily as he slashed at odd , odd dodged "OVer here come get the kitty heehee"Odd make a Tornado sword out of a tornado he shot and slashed at william."Don't touch my cousin!"shouted slashed Uyouza.

William smirked and said"heh your cousin is scum like your father Uyouza." Uyouza rage was unleashed."My Father is no SCUM! DIIIE!"a Crystal sword came from his sleeve it had red aura."Take this!"He slashed at William hitting hard they keep clashing then William tripped him and holded his sword to Uyouza's neck and William fell when Odd tripepd him shooting 3 lazer arrows at William's back

William slashed at Odd but Ulrich Blocked it, "heh don't touch my friends"Ulrich said as he flipped William's sword out of his hand and then holded his sword to William's made a manta noise and called his Manta's as he rid and Odd Guilded Uyouza to the tower and he activated it bringing some peace now it was up to Aelita to activate the forest tower.

back to Forest was vsing Kalamar it drilled at Yumi "Yumi you have 40 life points left!" Jeremy finally caught up"Whats a Kalamar doing in the forest sector!Aelita shoot Force field at it but 3 more kalamars came Tison caught up and told Aelita to run him and Yumi got Kalamars Drilled at Tison twice Tison:D-darnit no! He divirtilized just as they were drilling at Yumi Leo slashed at them then Aelita was in the tower and entered "Code Lyoko" "X.A.N.A" and Jeremy returned them to the past where Zaira interdouced her self to them at lunch.

Later on Jeremy made a Lyoko form for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Near Math class Ulrich passed a note to Zaira it said "I love you. I love every little thing about you. I love your cute smile, your magical eyes, and the sound of your voice. I love your gentle touch, and I love the warmth I feel when I'm by your side. I can't stop thinking about you when we are apart. I need you by my side. You complete me. You mean the world to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the one I've always wished for. I never thought that I would ever meet someone as special as you. I love each and every moment I share with you." Zaira blushed and wrote back "Thank you Ulrich i... kinda like you two" Ulrich wrote back"Wanna date?" Zaira blushed and wrote back "Yeah"

Yumi watched them closely after math class they went to there last class English but Sissi as always butted in "HEY YOU BETTER BACK OFF OF ULRICH OR ELSE!" Zaira looked furious and she spoke "Stop pushing people around your the principle's daughter big dip doesn't mean your pretty , or cool your a big loser , a jealous person!" Sissi was about to punch Zaira till Ulrich showed up and walked her to class.

"So what happen , Zaira do you think Yumi is jealous...?"Ulrich asked. Zaira looked at Ulrich's Kind eyes and said "Sissi is mad were dating and maybe Ulrich..." Zaira and Ulrich walked out of English class Jeremy caught up to them an said panick in his voice"GUYS! XANA IS ATTACKING Sector 5! HURRY!" Zaira , Ulrich , Odd , Yumi and Aelita caught up to each other Rushing to the Factory meeting Jeremy there.

Jeremy virtulized them as and Tison with Leo arrived Getting Virtulized the 8 Lyoko Warriors were Fighting Hornets and Creepers Uyouza as always swiftly dodging and shooting tornado's and Tison stabbing them fast and Leo pulling his Katana out and making 2 Katana's to stop them quickly , Odd shooting arrow as Yumi throws her Fans , Aelita shooting energy fields as Ulrich makes copies helping

They Ran but William showed up. Aelita gasped "His back!" Zaira jumped out with a Bow and fired Crystal arrows at William that explode freezing his sword. William growled."A new Lyoko scum?" William Jumped at Zaira and slashed her chest. Zaira yelped in pain. Jeremy warned her "sixty five life points!"


End file.
